


The Force Awakens

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Battleship (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Arm Wrestling, Competition, M/M, Strength Competition, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Two men. One arm wrestling match. Zero give. Who will come out on top?
Relationships: Alex Hopper/Captain Nagata
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	The Force Awakens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshes/gifts).



It had started off innocently enough.

After the mess with the aliens invading, the entire base - including the visiting Japanese forces - decided to have a party after the awards ceremony. They’d all gathered at a small hole-in-the-wall bar that was apparently very popular with the Navy staff. There was American music, dancing, bar songs...what most Americans would consider a good time all-around.

Nagata had decided that he’d had enough of Captain Hopper for the time being. It wouldn’t do to dwell on any ‘what ifs’. He was nursing a poor imitation of sake at his own table in the corner when Petty Officer Raikes decided to come over to have a little chat.

“So...you’ll be heading back home soon?” she asked.

He nodded, trying not to think of what he would be leaving behind. While it was true that Alex’s fiancee had broken up with him just before the party - something about terms of surrender gone wrong - it didn’t mean that there was an opening.

“Mmm.” A swig of some kind of cheap American beer seemed to punctuate her next words. “I was just wondering about something. All of us were, actually.”

“Oh?” Nagata was only paying half-attention, which is why her next words confused him so much.

“Which of you is stronger: Captain Hopper or you?”

Nagata raised an eyebrow. “Does that really matter?”

“I think it does.” She looked across the room. He followed suit and saw that another petty officer was talking with Alex. There was no mistaking the challenge in his eyes. Apparently it was all a set-up.

Nagata looked back at Petty Officer Raikes. “It looks like I may not have a choice in the matter.”

“Unless you want Captain Hopper to have bragging rights.” A sparkle of amusement flashed in her eyes. “Which I doubt you do.”

He sighed through his nose and considered his options as Alex made his way over. Surrender and let him crow far and wide on how he defeated Nagata in a match of strength? Or be forced to hold hands and struggle against Alex?

“...You win.” 

She chuckled and murmured just as Alex arrived, “Maybe this will stop your moping.”

Before Nagata could defend and counter with his own comment, Alex sat down across from him. He began, “Sounds like some people are curious about something.”

“As I have heard,” Nagata replied drolly, sparing a glance at the petty officers around them. Actually, now that he was looking there was a small crowd of both Japanese and Americans beginning to gather, all eyes curiously watching the two of them. He resisted rolling his eyes. How easily entertained were they all?

“We _have_ to settle it,” Alex declared too loudly. He propped his arm on the table and wiggled his outstretched palm. “You. Me. Right now.”

“...Fine. We will settle this little debate,” Nagata replied, shifting in his seat to get a better angle as he offered his own hand. He decided he wanted Alex to come to him.

“YEAH!” an overly excited and rather drunk Ordy shouted, causing an eruption of cheers to follow him.

“Prepared for your doom?” Alex asked as he reached over and locked hands with Nagata. Nagata tried to ignore the electric feeling that happened when his hand touched Alex’s. Nagata didn’t let it get to him; he was more disciplined than that.

“You underestimate my abilities,” Nagata noted, tightening his grip on Alex’s hand.

“Did...you just quote Star Wars?” Alex’s confusion was palpable.

“Nono. Star Wars is ‘you underestimate my _power_ ’,” Ordy corrected sloppily.

“It could’ve still been a reference,” Alex defended.

“It was not,” Nagata said. He waved at their interlocked hands. “Did you already forget?”

“What? No! Of course not! I was just…” Alex shook his head. “Nevermind.” A cocky grin made Nagata’s gut flutter ever-so-slightly.

“Alright girls. Let’s stop putting it off.” Petty Officer Raikes settled a hand over theirs. “Time to see which of you is stronger.” She looked between them. “Just a regular old arm wrestle. No retries. One time and one time only.” A smirk crossed her face as she asked Alex, “Are you ready?”

“As ever,” he replied, gaze focused on Nagata. Nagata returned the gaze, letting himself fall into the streak of pride that made him want to _win_ . He wouldn’t lose. He wouldn’t _allow_ himself to lose.

“Good. On the count of three I’m going to let you two loose.” The breath seemed to be sucked from the area. Nagata didn’t know nor care about what everyone else was thinking. All that mattered was Alex.

“One.”

Alex’s gaze flickered to the petty officer for a moment before resuming his focus on Nagata. The intensity of it made Nagata swallow.

“Two.”

Nagata’s grip tightened just as Alex’s did. His heart thudded hard as he took in Alex.

Strong. Proud. Someone Nagata could find himself competing against all his life. Someone that would push him as he pushed himself, and who he would push in turn. Someone-

“Three!”

It took Nagata by surprise. Alex had been ready, instantly pressing the advantage. Nagata saved himself; he managed to push Alex back to a more neutral position. Soon enough, they were evenly matched. Nagata’s initial push to get to that position had robbed him of his apparent advantage.

Nagata couldn’t help a grunt as Alex pressed hard against him.

“Is that weakness I hear?” Alex said confidently.

“It is pity for you,” Nagata replied back, returning the self-assured smirk. “We have only just started.”

“Exactly! You’re gonna peter out in a few,” he countered. That was followed up by a sudden flex. Nagata chuckled a little as he pushed right back.

As they stared each other down, Nagata couldn’t help but feel the connection between them. His chest felt tight as he took Alex in.

He was well-built. Not overly muscular. But there _were_ muscles that matched Nagata’s own. Alex had a classic American good boy look to him that most only dreamed to have. His ego was huge, though most of it was earned. The invasion showed as much. There was a charming air to him…

“Uh, guys?” Nagata snapped out of his admiring stare to spare a glance at Petty Officer Raikes. Alex did the same thing and Nagata felt his grip weaken. She pointed to a clock on the wall. “You gonna settle this any time soon?”

Alex balked and Nagata blinked a few times. Somehow, they’d been at it for a few hours. The crowd around them had vanished for the most part. Ordy was passed out on a nearby table. Petty Officer Raikes looked like she was just plain old done.

Nagata looked towards Alex, who looked back at him. The look in his eyes told Nagata all he needed to know.

“We are not done,” Nagata said, retensing his grip.

“Not by a long shot!” Alex added, beginning to push back against Nagata’s strength.

“...You two are bizarre sometimes.” Nagata saw out of the corner of his eye that she stretched and began walking away. “I’ll leave you to your little competition.”

“That sounds like insubordination!” Alex called after her. The momentary comment gave Nagata the opening he needed as he pressed it. Alex desperately pushed against him but found himself at a severe disadvantage now. He was halfway down and losing momentum fast.

“It seems you have lost,” Nagata noted smugly as he continued to push hard. He could see that Alex’s knuckles were white from the pressure.

“Not yet,” Alex grunted out, sweat gathering on his brow.

“Your overconfidence is your weakness,” Nagata couldn’t help but quip.

“Oh, come on! That’s definitely a Star Wars quote!” Alex complained. It was clear his strength was running out.

Nagata chuckled as he made one last press. He’d wo-

Suddenly Alex shot forward and kissed Nagata.

The move took Nagata so off-guard that he simply stared dumbly as Alex made a power play and forced his arm down. Nagata stared as Alex gave him a cheeky grin.

“Looks like I win.”

Nagata didn’t blink as he said, “You kissed me.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I did.” The cheeky grin got wider as he asked, “Did you want another one?” Nagata took a moment to process the odd question. The cheeky grin faded somewhat as Alex again asked, “You want a kiss or what?”

When he was confronted like that...Nagata should have been embarrassed. But the challenge in Alex’s eyes was almost irresistible.

“You know this sort of thing should not happen between ranks,” Nagata noted.

“What ranks? We aren’t even the same country!” Alex leaned over. “I haven’t heard you say no.”

Nagata pursed his lips. “...Maybe somewhere more private.”

“Private, eh?” Alex looked rather pleased as he noted, “They gave me a really, _really_ nice suite as a bit of a reward.” He looked around. “You want to continue the party there?”

“I would consider it more...teambuilding,” Nagata said diplomatically.

“We can ‘teambuild’ our way to a good time then.”

Nagata smirked. “Sounds like a solid plan.”


End file.
